Delson Hegemony starships
Delson starships tend to have a somewhat avian design scheme, suggesting an importance to aesthetics in Delson society. Delson Hegemony Military Starships Fighters * Small Craft * Frigates *Nakatakast class - A frigate-sized ship, the Nakatakast is a ship designed for establishing quick and easily-defensible bases in planetary battlezones. Consisting of a powerful battlefield control computer, excellent RADAR devices, and superb environmental controls, the Nakatakast can serve as the headquarters for battlefield operations in many different environments. The vessel is also equipped with a few charged particle beam weapons, and a kinetic weapon, but cannot use these when in "Base" mode. Furthermore, the Nakatakast is sorely outmatched if it engages enemies in space, and even in an atmosphere, where it has the advantage, the Nakatakast will likely be outgunned by whatever ship it encounters, unless the ship is armed exclusively with neutral particle beams, which work poorly in an atmosphere. Cruisers * Battleships * Dreadnoughts *Bagyolim class - The Bagyolim class Dreadnought was designed as much as a shock-and-awe-style vessel, as much as it was a warship. Resembling a massive bird with low-swept wings, the Bagyolim was considered a dangerous foe. Each one was equipped with a spinal Antimatter Projector, a massive cannon that could unleash a dangerous antimatter beam at a target. The most famous of these vessels were the HIS Lawitalim, the flagship of legendary Delson war hero Gab Ran Th Arcad; and the modernized HXS Palkobak, commanded by Gab Ran Th's grandson, Sol I Dor Arcad. Carriers * Transports * Super Ships ''Alectro A Massive Cruiser, the Alectro is one of the fastest ships in the Delson Armada. Usually the first ship into the battle, the Alectro is the only ship that can outrun the ''Leviathan. However, it only has the firepower of an average battleship. ''Torvos A Massive Battleship, the Torvos is in a yin-yang relationship with the Alectro. While the Alectro sacrifices firepower for speed, the Torvos sacrifices speed for firepower. Armed with Missiles, Lasers, and 2 massive cannons, the Cannons capable of obliterating large vessels in only a couple blows. Altair A Massive Carrier, the Altair's fighter compliment is MASSIVE. Capable of holding thousands of Starwing Fighters, the sight of the Altair is usually certain death for anything lacking anti-fighter defenses. The Altair's own armament is devoted to anti-fighter, and, therefore, doesn't have the firepower to go toe-to-toe with battleships. Auditore Known for its speed and firepower, the Auditore is like an assassin, striking continuously in a vessel's weakspot. Slightly smaller than most Delson Super-Ships, the Auditore makes up for it in maneuverability. However, its defenses are weak and, if caught in the open, doesn't stand much of a chance. Fomalhaut'' The primary Technological Demonstrator for the Delson Military, the Fomalhaut is always equipped with the most advanced, and the buggiest, of technology available to the Delsons. Meant merely as a demonstration craft, the Fomalhaut is not meant to be used for actual combat. This doesn't mean that it isn't dangerous in a fight. Unique Ships Ship Gallery Category:Technology lists Category:Vessel lists Category:Delsons Category:Articles by User:IceBite